Elizabeth's life story
by snowystar2
Summary: This is a story about Elizabeth Masen's life.  I Don't own Twilight, I only own OOC Characters, my own characters I made up for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. I thought at least it be good to hear about Elizabeth's story. **

**Thank you to my Beta Emberwillow14. **

**Anyways hope you enjoy first chapter.**

Chapter 1

September 13, 1899

"Elizabeth! Come on. Edward Masen is waiting for you."

"Coming mother in a moment!" I called. I'm Elizabeth Jackson. My father is a lawyer and Edward Masen is working with my father and is about my age: 18. He has been courting me since last spring 1898. His family is first class just as my family is.

"My lady? Do you want help getting ready?" I turned to my maid named Mary.

"Yes, please. Can you help tie the back?" I asked. She walked over and tied the back of my dress.

"You look so pretty in that dress."

"Do you think he'll love it?"

"Oh yes, my lady Elizabeth! I heard him talking to your father the other day, asking for your hand in marriage. But you must not have known of that," she said hugging me.

I nodded; so she knew I would act as if I wouldn't know.

"Elizabeth!" my mother called again.

"Good luck my lady," Mary said as she hugged me again before I headed out my room and down the stairs. I stopped at the top stairs when I saw Edward. He smiled and went to the stairs and waited for me to step down to take my hand.

"You're so pretty Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Edward," I said as he kissed my hand.

"I'll have her back before dinner," Edward told my parents. They just nodded.

"Have fun Elizabeth," my mother said as we headed out the door. Edward walked me to his carriage and helped me in. He hopped in and nodded to the driver.

"How was your day?" he asked me.

"It was okay. But it's better now that I'm with you," I said leaning against him. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"We are here," he said. I lifted my head and looked around. We were at a very big house in front of us.

"What's this Edward?" I asked. He just smiled I looked down at him when he got in front of me and was down on one knee.

"Miss, Elizabeth Jackson, I will promise to love you and care for and protect you forever. Will you marry me and become my wife?" he asked as the box in his hand opened to a very pretty ring.

I gasped when I saw the ring; I looked to Edward's face, then to the ring. I couldn't speak and ended up crying. I was sure Edward was scared I'd say no to him. I knew I wanted to marry him and be his forever, but why couldn't I say it?

"Ed-Edwa-Edward…Yes! Yes, I love to be your wife!" I said. He wiped tears from my eyes and slipped the ring onto my left finger. He lifted me up, hugging me and spinning me around.

"I love you Elizabeth! Welcome to our new home!" he said as he stopped spinning me and set me down on my feet.

"Our home?" I asked looking to him and then to the house. "Our very own? Oh Edward it's so pretty!" I said hugging him.

"Yes, love, our very own. You can have it set any way you like. Would you like to come and see the house?" he asked.

"Yes please," I said as he took my arm and led me to our new home. He unlocked the door and opened it, letting me in first. I took everything in and smiled.

Once he showed me around the first floor he then led me to the second floor, where the bed rooms were. "This is our room love," he said. I loved how he called me love.

I had already taken everything in on how it should look and where our things should go. He then led me to other rooms. I saw the rooms and looked to Edward. "Perfect to raise our children," I said. He smiled kissing my forehead.

"If that's what you want love," he whispered to me and I just nodded. "There is a house in the back for the workers to live," he said I smiled.

"Can Mary come with us?" I asked; I'd hate to leave without Mary; she'd been my maid for as long as I could remember.

"Of course she can love. We will have a few other maids, but of course Mary can come if she so wishes. There is also a stable for our horses, love," he said.

I smiled, kissing him. "We should be heading back, it's getting late," he said.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes, love. Now we make our announcement of the engagement tomorrow evening at your birthday party."

"Alright-y." I said as I hugged him. He helped me into the carriage again and nodded for the driver to start driving back.

He helped me out the carriage and led me to my door. We opened the door my mother turned and smiled at me, as if she knew. My father stood beside her and nodded, shaking Edward's hand.

My mother looked to my left hand and smiled. "My sweet Elizabeth!" she said hugging me.

"Oh mother," I said hugging her back. I saw tears in her eyes. I looked and saw Mary smiling at me. I looked to Edward then to my father. I hugged him too.

"I'll see you tomorrow evening, Elizabeth," Edward said, kissing my hand. I just nodded and watched him leave.

After dinner I went up to bed and Mary followed me up the stairs to help me undress. "So what happened?" she asked me.

"Well, he showed me our new house. Oh Mary, you get to come with us if you like," I said I turned to her saw her smile.

"I'd love to go with you Elizabeth. Do you really want me to come with you?" she asked.

"Of course Mary!" I said, hugging her. She smiled and nodded.

"Very well then, I'll come with you my lady," she said.

"Thank you Mary," I said.

"Well, I'll let you go sleep now," she said as she headed out the door and shut it as she left. I lay in the bed and slowly started to fall asleep, dreaming of Edward and me.

**Please do leave a review love to read them. **

**Snowy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight **

**Here is chapter 2. Thank you for my readers, and thank you for my beta Emberwillow14**

Chapter 2

September 14, 1899

I got up and, as always, heard Mary knock on the door. "Come in Mary." I said as she opened the door.

"We should get you ready for your party, my lady," she said as she went to look for a dress for me to wear.

"How about this dress?" Mary asked. I looked at the dress and shoock my head no. I headed over to help her. I pulled out a very pretty blue dress.

"Oh my lady, that dress is perfect for this evening!" I smiled as she helped me get ready for the party.

It took us all morning for me to get ready. As we headed down the stairs where my mother was getting things ready, she said "Oh you're so pretty, Elizabeth." I smiled and hugged my mother.

"Anything you need help with mother?" I asked.

"No, I think we are all good here. People should start showing up soon," she said. I nodded.

I started to great each guest as they came in; luckily able to keep my ring hidden. After a while I started to fear that Edward wouldn't come; he said he would but I hadn't seen him yet.

I smiled when I saw his parents come in. "Mrs. and Mr. Masen it's so nice to see you," I said to his parents.

"You too dear," his mother said.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's coming; he wanted to come on his own," his father said, I smiled, I should have known he would want to come on his own and not with his parents this time.

"We'll see you soon dear," his mother said as his father led his mother off to the other guests. I greeted other guests.

Soon all of the guests but one has arrived. Edward stood at the end the line. I smiled; he smiled back. He took my hand when it came to his turn.

"You thought I wouldn't come, didn't you?" he asked with a chuckle, I nodded. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

I really couldn't answer him.

"Come on, we should go eat," he said as he led me to the table and pulled a chair out for me. He sat beside me once I was seated. We ate in silence while our families spoke about the upcoming wedding. Luckily low enough so that no one could hear.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked when we finished our meals.

"Yes please," I said. As I got up he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We slowly started to move. I knew everyone was watching us dance. We danced for a while before I slowly started to rest my head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"Want to come for a walk with me?" he asked.

"Yes please," I said. He led me off the dance floor as we walked to a garden my mother had planted.

We sat down on a bench. "We can tell them after your mother takes out the cake," he said and I nodded.

"Do you have a date, love?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, I was thinking May 17, 1900." I said. I saw him thinking of this and just smiled.

"Sounds good to me," he said, kissing my check. "Come on, I think your mother is ready to bring cake out," he said. He helped me up as he headed back to the party. Just as we came in I saw mother come in with the cake. She placed it on the table I headed over to with Edward behind me and everyone wished me a happy birthday. I below out my candles. It took a little long since I wasn't sure what to wish for.

Maids started to cut the cake and hand it out the guests. I saw Edward's father look to him and nodded, as well as my father. "Ready to tell them?" he whispered in my ear and I nodded.

He led me to where the band was. "Everyone, Elizabeth and I have something to announce," he said, but was cut short.

"Happy birthday Elizabeth!" someone yelled I laughed

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled and then went on. "Elizabeth Jackson has agreed to be my wife," he said proudly. He moved my left hand and kissed it gently where the ring was sitting. I knew everyone could see the ring now.

"Congratulations!" everyone yelled. People started to shake his hand and hug me.

"Have you set a date yet?" someone asked.

I looked to Edward he smiled. "Yes, we've decided on May 17, 1900."

After a while everyone went back to dancing or talking. Everyone started to leave and so Edward stood with me as we started to say good bye to the guests. His mother come over to me and hugged me. "Come over for tea dear?" she asked, I nodded.

"Of course, Mrs. Masen," I said.

"Please call me Holly. Or mom," she said.

"Alright mom," I said. She smiled.

"See you at home son," his father said. He nodded to his father. As he watched his parents leave he kissed my hand.

"We'll see them later this week for tea with my mother," he said kissing my hand as he left.

I saw my younger sister laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at her. "Did you see all that, Alice?" I asked annoyed.

She just nodded and laughed. "You know you have to marry someday, too, Alice," my mother said as she walked by. That got Alice to stop laughing.

"But I don't want to get married mom," she said. Alice was about five years younger than me.

"Well, Alice, you won't get married yet since your only 13, but you will when you come of age. Even if I have to find someone for you," she said.

I walked up to my room listening to Alice complain that she had to marry when she came of age.

**I'm sorry everyone for that I didn't put chapter 2 up last week, I didn't feel well and had family over. **

**I just got my wisdom teeth pulled today. Only had 3 wisdom teeth so all three where pulled. Anyways here chapter 2. **

**Next chapter should be next week. **

**You know the drill please read and review thanks. **

**Snowy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight **

**Forgot to add at the bottom that there is a picture of Elizabeth's party dress from chapter 2. **

**Thanks to Emberwillow14 my Beta. And thank you to readers.**

Chapter 3

September 21, 1899

"May lady, are you awake?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Mary, I'm awake," I said. She opened the door and stepped in. She went to the closet to find clothes for me to wear today. She then headed to start the bath water for me.

"Do you need help getting ready today?"

"No, Mary, I'm all set," I said. She nodded and shut the door as she went off through her day. I got up and headed to take the bath. Once I finished I went off to get ready. I headed down the stairs and to the kitchen table where my mother, Jessica, sat with father, Tom, and Sister, Alice.

"What're today's plans?" mother asked me.

"Heading to Mrs. Masen's house for tea," I said.

"Why go and make friends with Edward's family? They already love you," Alice said.

"Alice!" Father said.

"What? It's true."

"You will have to do the same thing Alice," Mother said. She then looked to me then to Alice. "Alice, you will have to help around the house today."

"Aw, why?"

"Because you will have to learn how to care for a house on your own for when you are married," Mother said.

"When is tea, Elizabeth?" Father asked.

"Noon, father," I said.

"I'll be able to walk you over before I head to the office."

"Thank you father."

"Welcome dear."

We finished our breakfast. Mother got up. "Alice come help me."

Alice sighed as she got up and headed over to help mother. I headed to play piano. Mother had me take lesions ever since I was five years old. She made Alice take lesions as well when she was five, but ever since she's always complained.

I played up until it was time for father to take me to Mrs. Holly Masen's for tea. I said bye to Mother and Alice.

Once we got to the Masen's house father knocked on the door and one the maids got the door. "Please come in. Mrs. Masen is waiting for you in the sunning room, Miss Jackson."

"Have fun Elizabeth. Tell Mrs. Masen I said hello. I must get to the office now," Father said. I nodded, saying bye to him. I headed to the sunning room; once I came in another maid was just putting the cups of tea on the table.

"So glad you could make it Elizabeth. Come sit," Holly said.

"Thank you, Holly," I said as I came to sit down. "Father said hello; sorry he couldn't come in. He had to get to the office," I said; she nodded.

"It's alright dear," she said as she handed me my cup.

"How is your mother?"

"She's fine. Alice is fine too. She's still complaining about having to clean and about becoming a wife some day," I said and she smiled.

"Yes, I did that at one time too. Hopefully she'll out-grow that," she said with a smile. "So how are you doing dear?"

"I'm alright, thanks. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great dear, thanks. Have you decided yet how you want the house to be?" she asked; I was shocked she knew of this. "Sorry, you didn't know he got you both a house?"

"Oh no, no, not that. Just didn't expect you to know that already," I said.

She smiled. "Of course I know, dear."

I smiled. "Well I should've known. Yeah, I have an idea what I want."

"Well I'm sure you and I can head over to the house some time so you can tell me what you want. So that we can get the maids and stuff set things up for you." I smiled, nodding.

"Yes, that sounds good; thank you," I said; she smiled.

"Are you taking Mary with you to the house once you're married?" she asked.

"Is it okay for me to do that?" I asked; mother didn't bring the maid she'd when she lived with her parents before she married father.

"Of course it's alright dear. Many women that marry often take the maid they had with them. If they had a maid then of course."

"Yes, I plan to take Mary with me."

"Well that'll take one less maid to look for. Of course, we're going to only look for the best for you and him." I just nodded. "We must get planning for the wedding since it's going to be this spring." I once again nodded. "The date's May 17 right?"

"Yes."

"That give us enough time to set the wedding up and to get the house ready and enough staff for you both." She was saying all of this more to herself then to me. I took a sip of the tea.

We ended up talking more about the house, and wedding, through tea. I turned when Edward walked into the room.

"Edward!" I said. He smiled and walked over to me, taking my hand.

"May I take her, mother?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course, I've finished for now." She smiled. I nodded as Edward helped me up off the chair.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Would you like to go for a hoarse ride?"

"Yes, please." He led me to the horses and led me to a new horse that was all black.

"He's yours," He said; I looked to the horse, then to Edward, and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, love."

"What's his name?" I asked as I pet the horse.

"He's named Lucky."

"That's a pretty name," I said. He then opened the gate as he led the horse out where his horse was. He helped me up before he got on to his horse.

We headed down to the woods and rode off to the stream in the back of the house. After some time we headed back and put the horses away.

"Come on love I should bring you back to your parents." I nodded; he led me out the stables as the staff put the horses away.

**Well that's chapter 3. What you guys think? Please Read and Review. **

**There is a picture of the horse on my profile so take a look. **

**Snowy**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight **

**Thanks to Emberwillow14 my Beta. And thank you to readers.**

Chapter 4

October 9, 1899

We have been very busy with getting things ready for the wedding and the house. Mrs. Masen and I have gone to the house a few times at least every other week. We were heading over to the house currently to work further on preparations. .

Edward was coming with us as we went to the house. He helped me and his mother out of the carriage. We stepped into the house.

I looked to the sitting room everything was just how I wanted it. We moved to the kitchen. I quickly told them what I wanted the kitchen to look like.

I saw the rug for the stairs and followed it up and shook my head. "No, no. We need a different rug. I don't like this coloring," I said.

"What color rug would you like love?" Edward asked me.

I looked around, thinking of the rug that would be best for stairs and hall. "Light blue?" I asked Edward.

"Whatever you want, love," he said and walked to our room and smiled.

"Maybe a purple rug in our room?" I asked. He just nodded his head yes.

We finished going around the rooms, then turned to leave.

We went to his house and he sat down with me in the sitting room with some tea.

We then headed to the park to enjoy some time alone.

"How did I get to be so lucky?" he asked me when we went to sit down taking my hand.

"I'm not sure," I said resting my head against his shoulder.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"You sure you want to married?"

"Yes I'm sure. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" I said a little too loud. "No, of course I'm not. I just want to make sure you do want to marry me, when there are so many other women for you to marry."

He sighed and ran his hand on my face. "My love; Elizabeth I only love you, only want to marry you," he said as he looked at my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Okay, good," I said hugging him.

We stayed there in silence watching the kids play. "Come on, love, let's get you home." He helped me up and started to walk me home.

**I'm sorry this chapter's short. Anyways hope you enjoy it. **

**You know what to do, read and review. **

**Snowy**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight **

**Thank you to all that read, as well as my Beta, Emberwillow14. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost a month. I've gotten busy. **

Chapter 5

October 22, 1899

"Elizabeth, something is here for you," my mother called to me.

"Be right in mother," I called back, from the garden. Once I finished tending to the garden I came in to get whatever mother said was there for me.

"What is it mother?"

"Seems to be an invite of some kind from the Masens."

I nodded, and opened the invite. "Oh, it's an invitation to a Halloween party."

"That's great! Are you going?"

"Of course mother. It says you and father and Alice are welcome to come too."

"We'll be there then."

October 31, 1899

Mary came in and helped me get ready for the Halloween party at the Masen's house.

"Elizabeth, Edward's here," Father called.

Mary smiled at me and finished up the final touches. "Perfect," she said.

I said thank you to her as I headed down the stairs, wearing a long green dress. Edward took my hand, kissing it, as he turned to my parents, nodding.

"We'll see you both at the party," Father said.

Edward led me out and we headed to the party. "You look very pretty, love."

"Thank you."

We got to the party and he walked me inside.

"So nice to see that you where able to make it," his mother said.

"Thank you. I am too," I said.

"Hope you have fun dear."

"I will, thank you." Edward led me away and to a table and helped me sit down.

After the guests came in, we all sat down and ate dinner and talked. "Shouldn't be much longer until you become a lawyer, right Edward?" my father asked.

Edward looked at me smiled and looked to my father. "Yes, should be by January."

My father nodded.

Once we finished our meal, people started to dance. "Want to dance?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "Yes please." He took my hand and helped me up and to the dance floor. We danced for a bit.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review. **

**Hopefully next chapter will be up. **

**Snowy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight **

Chapter 6

Edward's pov

October 31, 1899

Elizabeth and I have been engaged for a little over a month now. I am to go and pick her up for the Halloween party at my parents' house. Mother knows how happy I am now that I have found a woman I want to marry, and have a family with.

Mother has told me in the past, one evening, that father was about to find someone for me to start courting. I remember I looked at, her shocked.

_I was sitting in my room one spring, when there was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in," I said. My mother opened the door and shut it behind her and sat down on the bed beside me. _

"_Edward dear, your father is starting to worry, and is thinking of setting up some girls for you to court for marriage," she said. _

_I looked at her for a bit. "But mother….." I started but she cut me off by lifting her finger. _

"_Yes I know dear, you haven't found that one just yet. I know. But you must understand where your father is coming from," she stopped talking for a bit. By the look on her face I knew she was thinking of what she could say. "His family has always picked their son's wives to see who would fit well with their family." _

_I nodded, "Yes I know mother." I knew of this, that was how my father and mother met and married. My father's father picked my mother for my father's wife. But I knew I didn't want that for me. I didn't want my wife to be picked for me. I wanted to do that for myself._

Father was even more into picking my wife when I first said I wanted to court Elizabeth Jackson.

_I walked to father's study and knocked on the door. "Yes son? Come in," he said. _

_I shut the door behind me and stepped inside. "Father, there is something I have to tell you," I said. _

"_Yes son." _

"_I wish to court Elizabeth Jackson, father."_

_Father just looked at me, taking everything in. I just waited for him to flip. "Son, she may not be for you. Plus, not someone I would pick for you. What about…" I cut him off before he could finish that. I knew he was going to ask me-" What about, Mr. and Mrs. Smith's daughter Amber?" _

_Ms. Amber and I played with each other when we where little. _

"_Father, Amber isn't my type. Plus, I love Elizabeth. I will ask her father if I can court her whether you like it or not. Please meet her, father. She is a nice person, very pretty." _

Once father has met her and her family over dinner he approved my choice, to court and to marry Elizabeth.

I got to Elizabeth's house I knocked on the door; her father answered it. "Edward, Elizabeth will be down soon," he said.

I heard her mother call to her daughter that I was here, heard my love answer her mother. Once Elizabeth came down I couldn't help but to smile. I took her hand and kissed it. I nodded to her parents and led her out.

She was just so pretty that night.

We got to the, party; I led her inside the house. I led her to a table so she could eat and drink before the dance started. Her parents met us at the party five minutes later.

Everyone talked for a bit, while we ate. I was watching Elizabeth when her father asked me, "It shouldn't be too long until you become a lawyer, Edward."

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir, I should be by January." He just, nodded; everyone went back to talking about other things.

We finished eating dinner, I turned to Elizabeth. "Would you like to dance, love?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, taking my hand; I led her to the dance floor. After we danced for a while her head slowly started to lie on my shoulder and I smiled. "Getting tired love?"

She lifted her head, nodding. "A little."

"Why don't we go and sit down." She nodded and we headed back to the tables to sit down.

The guest started to leave, I helped her up. "Ready to head home?" She nodded.

We said good-bye to my parents. I led her back to her home where her parents and sister now were. "I'm glad you where able to come love," I said.

"Me too. Thank you for taking me."

"Welcome love." When we reached her door I opened it and let her step inside. "See you again soon love."

Once she was safely inside I headed back home; by the time I got home everyone had left and maids where cleaning up.

"Did she enjoy herself, son?" my mother asked.

"Yes mother, she had a good time," I said with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait for her and me to be married.

**I'm sorry guys it took me a while to update I've been busy. Another site I'm on has promoted me and I've been spending most my time on there. Doing what I have to do as my job as well as post to threads I'm needed in. **

**Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. **

**Please read and review!**

**Snowy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all your readers. **

Chapter 7

Edward's pov

January 18, 1900

The holidays, had gone well; we had large balls and went to church. I had given Elizabeth a nice set of earrings. She really enjoyed those.

I had since graduated from law school and was now working as an intern.

I was able to get the day off, today, and decided to spend it with Elizabeth, at my house. Of course, mother had been kind enough to give us some space, but she had been listening for any trouble.

When I went to get Elizabeth, her sister Alice, was there to let me in. I still remember that eventful morning.

_Flashblack_

_I had gotten to Elizabeth's house and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door. "Good morning, Edward, please come in," she said. I stepped in, shutting the door behind me and sat down on the couch. _

"_Elizabeth is always late when you come and get her. Any other time, she is on time and even waiting."_

_I just smiled at Elizabeth's little sister; she is a sweet child, but speaks her mind way too many times. Not many men would like that. I don't mind hearing what Alice has to say, most the time. _

"_Alice! Get in here and help me in the kitchen and leave Edward be." Elizabeth and Alice's mother said. "Hello Edward, Elizabeth will be down in a bit. Would you like some tea?" _

"_No thank you, Mrs. Jackson." I said back to the woman. _

_When Alice didn't come when her mother called, she stepped into the sitting room. "Alice." She said. _

_Alice sighed, turning to her mother and storming off into the kitchen. _

"_Whoever marries her will have his hands full." I said with a smile. _

"_I'm worried about her; if she doesn't stop speaking her mind, when it's not asked to be heard, or not watch what she says, she'll never get married." _

"_I'm sure, you'll find someone for her," I said. _

"_I hope so, even if her father has to find one for her. Just someone that can understand her," she said sighing, as she turned back to the kitchen. _

_I sighed as I thought of Elizabeth's little sister never getting married. It wasn't my place to look for a husband for Elizabeth's sister, which was the job of the father to find a husband for his daughter. _

"_Edward?" _

_I lifted my head when I heard someone call my name, and smiled when I saw it was Elizabeth. _

"_Hello, love," I said rising to my feet, taking her hand, bring it to my lips, kissing her hand. "Ready?" _

"_Yes I'm ready; just let me tell my mother I'm heading out." I nodded, and let her hand go as she headed to tell her mother. I waited for her to return. I opened the door as we headed to my house. _

"_Father has started saying that he start looking for a husband for Alice and that if she wants a nice man to marry her, she has to start doing what mother says." _

"_Oh? How'd she take that? He wouldn't just send her to a mean person would he?" _

"_No, father wouldn't give her to a mean man. She didn't like the idea of father looking for a husband for her. But father has given her until summer to fix her ways, and find a good high class man, or he'll start looking for her," she said sighing. _

_I rubbed her arm gently. "He just wants the best for her." _

"_Yes I know." _

_We got to my house and I opened the door letting her in. _

_End flashback_

I was sitting on the couch rubbing her back, while she read one of the books we had.

"Lunch is ready." The cook called.

I helped Elizabeth up; we headed to the table to have lunch with my mother.

"Elizabeth how is your sister?" mother asked.

"She's fine. Mother's still having trouble with her though.

"That's too bad," mother said, looking at me, the look on her face, said she knew what was coming. That she knew it was a matter time before the father would be looking for a husband, for Alice, and it may not be such a good man.

**I'm sorry it's taken me a long time to post this chapter up. I've been very busy and crazy. Anyways here is the chapter. I hope you all had a great holiday and have a great New Year. **

**Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**You know what to do, please Read and Review. **

**Snowy**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 8

Elizabeth's pov

May 17, 1900

Today was the day, mine and Edward's Wedding day. I was, of course, nervous, but also excited. My mother and Edward's mother, Mrs. Holly Masen, went with me as we went to get my wedding dresses.

"Aw, Elizabeth, you look so pretty," Mary, my maid, said to me as she finished up getting me ready for the wedding.

"Edward will love the dress," Mrs. Masen said with a smile as she hugged me; I hugged her back. "Welcome to the family, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen."

"You can call me, Holly," she said with a smile, she stepping back.

"It's about to start." My mother said; my father took my hand; my mother and Edward's mother went to take their sets.

I didn't remember much of the event, but what I do remember is when I was called, Mr. and Mrs. Edward, Elizabeth Masen.

We where, at the dinner party; we'd had our first dance as husband and wife. "Having a good time, Mrs. Masen?" he asked.

"Oh, yes Mr. Masen," I said with a smile, as I kissed him; he kissed me back. Everyone watched us as we danced around the dance floor. After the first dance everyone else started to join in.

We started to head off the dance floor, and head to the table. The dinner party went by quickly. We did some more dancing, one dance with my father, and father-in-law.

It's been three weeks since our wedding day, we are all moved in to our house. His mother has come over, a few times, this week. We have had family dinners, with my family, and his family over for dinner once this week.

"Welcome, mother, father. Dinner is ready." I said as I let them in, and led them to the dining room where Edward's parents already sat.

We talked mainly of how my father and Edward's father and Edward's work was doing, and if there was any gossip.

"I ran into Mrs. Robin Smith today," Edward's mother said.

"Oh really, mother? What for?" he asked.

"Yes, sadly, she asked me, when you and Elizabeth where to have child," she said; she held one of her fingers up, when she saw Edward was about to speak. "No, worries Edward, I told her that there was no rush for you two," his mother said; I saw Edward calm down.

**I'm sorry it took a while to write I've been pretty busy lately.**

**Happy Easter everyone! I'm working on chapter 9 today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 9

Elizabeth's pov

December 24, 1900

I was playing on my piano when I heard someone call my name, "Elizabeth, dear!" I stopped playing at once, and turned to face who was speaking.

"Oh, mother! I'm so glad to see you," I said, as I got up to hug her.

"How are you feeling?" my mother asked; Edward and I had already given the news that we were expecting a child sometime back in October.

"I'm fine mother, thank you. How is Alice doing?"

"She's pretty much the same old Alice; she is improving a bit though."

"Oh, I hope so," I said; I kept trying to picture my sister Alice starting to improve with becoming a good wife for her future husband, and I wasn't having much luck.

My mother just chuckled. "I think it is because, she has found a new young man that has just moved to Chicago who has caught her eye."

I stopped my mother, "Wait, there is a young man that she has an eye for? What's his name?"

"He is, Mr. James Blacksmith, he is from Boston, he was a doctor up there, and he is down here to help his dying aunt. His aunt moved down here when she married, her husband died two years ago she just never moved back."

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows Alice has an eye on him, he has an eye on her as well."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Been, about a month; they met when Alice and I went to the bookstore."

I didn't say a word; I just started to take everything in that my mother has just told me. So my sister had a young man she was into, and she hadn't told me the few times she had come to visit me, and I to visit her. "Why hasn't she told me?"

"I'm not sure."

"I surely will be bringing this up the next time she comes to visit." My mother just smiled at me. "What?"

"Maybe Alice isn't ready to tell her older sister?"

"That may be so, but she knows I'll be questioning her about this." My mother dropped it.

"So, have you two started on the nursery yet?"

It had only been two months since we found out, must we already pick a room? "No, we haven't even picked a room yet."

"Oh, then we must go and do that now Elizabeth. Come along we can find the best room for the baby."

Before I could protest, my mother was on her feet, gently helping me up, off the bench I was sitting on. I started to follow my mother up the stairs to find the best spare rooms for the nursery.

The first room my mother went to was the bed room that was at the end of the hall, the smallest room of the two spare bedrooms, but a good view to the garden I enjoy working in, during the spring and summer when it was nice out.

"This is the smallest room out of the two spare bed rooms but it does have a pretty view." My mother was saying when I followed her in.

"Yes, mother I agree but it does seem a bit small for a nursery, more useful for an extra bed room for any gusts," I was saying.

"That might be true dear. Well, let's see the other bed room and compare the two." We were leaving the room and off to the other room, that was just a few steps down the hall from the bedroom we left.

As soon as I stepped into the bed room, I could just see, myself sitting next to the big window in a rocking chair looking out to the window, with the baby. I was put back to reality when I heard someone chuckle. "It seems we found the room for the nursery."

"Elizabeth," I heard, someone else call me from down stairs. I looked at my mother with confusion when I realized it was Edward's voice. I found it a bit odd, Edward shouldn't be home yet, it is only 3:00pm he doesn't leave until 5:00pm or so.

"I'm up here Edward," I called back to him; I heard him heading up the stairs.

"Hello Edward," mother said.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson," my husband said, as he came to stand beside me, kissing my check. "What are you doing in here dear?" he asked me.

Before I could answer, my mother answered Edward's question. "We are in here, to think it being a good place for the nursery."

Edward looked to mother when she spoke, then back to me, "Is this where you want the nursery to be love?"

"Yes, Edward, I think this would be a good place to put the nursery."

"Then, that's what it shall be."

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked, as he started to lead me out of the nursery, with his hand gently on my back.

At first, it looked like Edward was hurt from what I asked, but he just smiled. "If you would not like me to be home early to see my wife, on Christmas Eve no less, then I can head back to work," he said.

"No, Edward, I'm glad you're home early."

"How is my wife feeling today?"

"I'm fine Edward, just a bit tired."

"Then let's head down stairs and have you sit down," he said, as he led me to the sitting room; my mother followed me.

"Well, I shall be going. I'll be seeing you guys for Christmas morning, before you head to your parents house Edward?" my mother asked.

"Yes, we will be at your house in the morning," my husband said.

"Very well; I'll see you both tomorrow; you may be able to see Mr. James Blacksmith," with that my mother left and started to head back to her home.

"Who is this, Mr. James Blacksmith?" my husband asked me.

"Oh, he is a young man that is a doctor from Boston, who moved down here to help take care of his dying aunt on her last days I suppose. He is a young man that Alice has had an eye on for a month."

I chuckled at the face my husband seemed to have, and I wondered if that was what the look on my face was. Shock.

"Really? Well I can't wait for us to meet him."

"Me either; I hope he does come over while we are there tomorrow."

"I'm shocked my mother hasn't been coming over here as often as she has been. I was sure that she would be coming every chance she got, more than once or twice a week now, with the news about the child."

I just chuckled, "Me too, Edward. But maybe she will be here more often when the child is here."

"That could be. Are you up for going out for dinner tonight? If you are too tired, we can stay in tonight."

I thought about it for a bit, "I'm fine with going out for dinner tonight," I said, he nodded; he let me get up and head up stairs to change.

The following day, I was woken, with Edward already gone from our room. I got up and went to get dressed for the day. As I started to head down the stairs, and to the sitting room, I saw Edward sitting in his chair; he seemed to be playing with a box.

I walked over to him, and kissed his cheek; he turned and smiled at me. He got up and led me to the couch. "Merry Christmas Edward," I said.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth," he said; he kissed my hand. "I have something for you Elizabeth, open it please."

I took the box he handed me, and gasped when I saw a bracelet and a diamond heart on the charm. "Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you, but I don't have anything for you," I said.

He just smiled, at me, "You do, though, love; you will be giving me the best gift, I'll just have to wait a bit longer for it," he said, kissing my hand. "Now, let me put this on you."

I gave it to him, and he put it on my wrist. "It looks nice on you."

"Thank you."

He got up and gently took my hand, helping me up. "Come on, love, we should head to your parents' house now."

I just nodded, and got up; he led me out to the carriage, and the driver drove us to my parents' house.

Once we got there, Edward of course helped me out and led me to the door, he knocked on it, and my father answered.

"Hello, Edward, and Elizabeth," my father said.

"Hello, father."

"Hello, sir," my husband said.

As my husband and I walked into the sitting room, I saw my sister with a young man, who had dark brown hair and normal build. "Alice?" I said.

Alice lifted her head, and turned to me, smiling, the man with her whom I guessed was James Blacksmith, turned as well to face my husband and me. He had blue eyes and was very well dressed and good looking.

"Elizabeth! Mr. James Blacksmith, this is my older sister Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and her husband Mr. Edward Masen." They walked closer to us, my husband and Mr. James Blacksmith shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," he said.

"Our pleasure to meet you as well," my husband said. I just gave Alice a look, one she knew very well; it was the look that meant I would be questioning her about this sometime soon; it may not be anytime today but it will be soon.

"Elizabeth, dear here come sit down," my husband said as he led me to sit on the other couch that Alice and James was sitting on. I nodded, and sat down, with Edward beside me.

My father walked back to the sitting room, "Alice, your mother wants help to set the table."

Alice nodded and got up to help mother, I started to get up to also help her. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" My husband asked.

"Yes, Edward I'll be alright," I said as I looked back at him with a smile, he nodded, and I started to help Alice with helping mother set the table.

Once we started to set the table, I decided now was the time to jump on my sister about James. "So, Alice, what do you think of James?"

Alice, looked at me and sighed, but was also smiling. "I knew this was coming," she said with a smile.

"So, James?" I asked again.

"He is very nice Elizabeth; I really like him; I want to do what mother has been trying to teach me all along."

I smiled, "He seems nice; he seems to make you happy."

"He does make me very happy Elizabeth. But he says once his aunt dies, he will be moving back to Boston."

"Oh, Alice I'm so sorry."

Alice just shook her head and hugged me when we finished setting the table. "It is okay Elizabeth." We started to help mother take the food to the table and I headed to the sitting room where the men were sitting.

"Lunch is ready," I said to the three men. I watched as each got up, and smiled when Edward stood beside me and led me to the table and pulled my chair out for me before he did his own, sitting beside me.

"Elizabeth and I spent, yesterday finding the room for the nursery to be," mother was saying. I just looked at Edward, and he smiled back at me, as if he knew that was what my mother would start at the lunch table.

James decided then to speak as well, "I take it you both are expecting?"

Edward took my hand, smiling, "Yes, yes."

"Well, congratulations to you two."

"Thank you," I said.

We talked some about how my father's job was doing as well as learning a bit more about James.

After about an hour of sitting in the sitting room, James spoke again, "Alice, I've been having a very fun time, here, with you when I'm not caring for my aunt. I can't stand leaving you, and when the time comes that I must return to Boston and my work, once my work here has finished…. I'd like it, if you would allow me to court you Alice."

The look on Alice's face was stunned; my face must have looked the same, when she quickly looked to me, but I just smiled at her, as if she was asking me if this was okay, as she knew this would mean at one time we would be apart in other parts of the country when it was time for James to return to Boston she was more likely to follow.

The stunned face Alice sported showed me she was not expecting that. She looked to our father, and mother, who where just smiling. I was guessing that James has already asked our father if this was alright.

Alice looked back to James, who seemed unsure, and nervous for Alice's reply. "Ye…..Yes…Yes I'd really love for you to court me." James hugged Alice and spun her around at least once, before they sat down again.

I smiled at her, and turned to Edward; he smiled back and nodded. "Well, we must get going," he said as he helped me up. The others got up as well; my father and James shook Edward's hand, while my mother and Alice both hugged me in turn.

"Congrats Alice," I said with a smile and she smiled back.

Edward and I headed to the carriage, and the driver took us to his parent's house.

Once we got to his parent's house, again Edward helped me out and up to the door; he knocked on the door, and his mother opened the door.

"Oh, Elizabeth! How are you feeling dear?" his mother asked as we walked into their house.

"I'm fine Holly," I said, getting into the habit of calling her by her first name, as she had asked.

"That's good dear. Your father is sitting in the sitting room Edward; we can go join him," she said as she closed the door. We headed to their sitting room and joined his father.

"Merry Christmas Edward, and Elizabeth," his father said.

"You too, father, and mother," he said, when his mother walked in.

"You too," I said.

"That is a pretty bracelet dear," his mother said, I knew she would notice the gift Edward had given me; she noticed things quickly.

"Thank you. Edward gave it to me this morning."

"Have you both decided on the nursery?" his mother asked.

"Yes. Elizabeth and her mother picked out the nursery yesterday since her mother was over," my husband said.

"Very, good. Any names?"

"Now mother, please don't start," Edward asked.

I just smiled and took his hand.

"Now, Edward, this is my grandchild, and as the grandmother I have the right to," she said back to her son, but she let it drop and moved on to another topic.

"How are your parents and Alice?"

"They're fine; Alice was asked earlier today if she could be courted."

"Ah, yes; Mr. James Blacksmith will be a fine man for her."

I was suddenly taken aback by this. "You knew of this?"

"Yes, your mother and I have been talking more and more since that dinner three weeks after you guys were married."

I nodded, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"That wasn't my place to tell you, dear."

I just nodded again; we talked some more, mainly about Edward's job and how his father's job was doing.

Holly just smiled when she saw that I was getting tired, "Well, Edward it seems you two should be heading home; someone is getting tired, and needs her rest."

I blushed, which made her smile again as well as everyone else.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, love. We should have left sooner."

I just smiled at him, "It's alright Edward; I'm fine."

"You are tired though; we should have left sooner."

"Well, then you should be going son," his father said.

He nodded, and helped me up. We said goodbye to his parents and headed back to the carriage and our driver took us home.

Once we got home, Edward lead me back to our door, I yawned, which made him chuckle. He walked up the stairs with me, probably to make sure I didn't fall or anything. Once we got to our bedroom I changed into my nightshirt, and after Edward did the same we got into bed. He kissed my hand. "Sleep well my love." With that I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight. **

**The last chapter was very fun to write, I had a very hard time to stop writing it. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 10

Elizabeth's pov

July 2, 1901

It has been about a week since we had baby Edward Anthony Masen. He was born June 20, 1901. Edward, my husband, is very proud of our son; he spends every chance he gets with Edward and me.

Edward has gone to work, today; his mother has been coming over everyday just about to help me with Edward Jr.

"Hello, Elizabeth, where is Edward Jr.?" Holly asked, as she smiled at me.

I just smiled back at her. "He is up in the nursery, he was taking a nap this afternoon, and I was just about to go up…." Before I was able to finish speaking, she was off, up to visit Edward I guessed, I just smiled and followed her up the stairs.

When I got to the room I saw, Holly, pick up her grandson.

"Edward, I hope you are being good for your mother," she was saying to Edward.

"He has been good, but for keeping me up at night," I said back to her; she turned back to me and smiled.

"Has anyone else been here to visit?"

"My mother has been here a few times, I haven't seen Alice, since a week before Edward was born."

"She may be busy with Mr. Blacksmith."

"Yeah maybe."

"Elizabeth, Alice is here," Mary my maid said as she walked into the Nursery, and before I could say anything Alice walked in after her.

"Hi, Alice," I said; she walked over to me and smiled, as she looked at her nephew.

"May I hold him?" Alice asked.

"Yes of course; Edward this is Aunty Alice," I said as she took Edward from me, after I had gotten Edward from Holly so he could be fed.

It has been four months since he was born and tonight we're having, Alice, my sister, and parents and Mr. Blacksmith over for dinner. I have decided to give my husband a little nick name to keep, Edward my husband and Edward Jr. apart. I've given Edward my husband the nick name Eddie. I have told Eddie that after seeing the way Alice and James they would to be married by sometime next year.

As Alice, walked in, and walked to the sitting room, I at once saw a ring on her left hand; I went to greet my sister. "Alice!" I said, hugging her.

"Hi, Elizabeth," she said back, as she turned and smiled at James, who was standing beside her.

"Since when?" I asked, as I looked at the ring that was on her hand.

"Oh, since yesterday."

"Congrats!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth," she said; shortly after that, everyone else thanked her. "Thank you everyone."

"Do you guys have any wedding day set?" My mother asked.

Alice looked to James, he smiled. "Whatever date you think will be good," he said with a smile.

"Sometime in March 1902?" Alice asked.

"That seems good." James said, nodding.

Alice and James headed out to leave after about two hours.

I got up, to put Edward to bed and started to hum to him until he was asleep. I went back to join the others, once Edward was asleep.

After we were talking for about another half hour, my parents started to leave as well; Eddie and I started to head up the stairs and to bed ourselves.

Edward and I were heading to visit Holly, as I finished getting ready made sure I had everything I smiled at Edward. "Edward, we are going to visit grandma Masen," I told him as we left the house and walked down to Grandma Masen's house.

I knocked on the door, and one of Holly's Maids answered the door. "Mrs. Elizabeth Masen it is so nice to see you, and little Edward, I'll go let Mrs. Masen know that you are here," the maid said as she led us to the sitting room and she went to get Holly.

As I was fussing over Edward; Holly walked over. "Oh, Elizabeth! Edward! It so nice to see you," she said, she of course lifted Edward up. "How is my little Edward?" she asked.

"He is being good."

"That's good. How are you?"

"I'm good, so is Eddie."

"That's good. Eddie should be coming here after work." His mother has even been getting into the habit of calling her son Eddie.

Just as promised, Eddie and his father showed up after they got out of work. I got up and went up to Eddie and hugged him tightly. "Evening Eddie. How was work?"

"It was alright, but it I missed you, and would rather be with you and Edward," Eddie said.

We talked about their day and Eddie played with his son for a bit before we went to have dinner.

"I heard Alice is to be married sometime in March, next year," Eddie's mother, Holly, said.

"Yes, she will be marring James, in March. I just hope his aunt can wait that long, I think it hurt Alice if she dies sooner as she wouldn't be able to go to the wedding, as well as it meant James would have to head back to Boston without her until March; I think she'll miss him."

"Well, only God will be able to tell if his aunt can make it and go to the wedding as well," Eddie's father, John, said.

I looked to Eddie when Edward was asleep in my arms; Eddie chuckled at our son. "It seems it is time for us to go," he said.

His mother chuckled as well. "If you guys must go, I hope to see you guys again soon."

"See you again in a few days," I said; with a smile as we started to head out the door and headed home.

Once we got home, we headed to put Edward to bed, then we ourselves headed to bed as well.

**Alright so some time will have to past so the story can move along. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 11

Elizabeth's pov

August 8, 1910

Alice married Mr. Blacksmith in March 1902, moved back to Boston September 1902, and since has had my niece in February 1904. My parents died, my mother in September 1908, and my father followed my mother a little over a year after she died.

While Edward is nine years old, just two months ago, his other grandmother, my husband Eddie's mother has passed away just three days ago. We had her funeral to go to.

Eddie walked down to greet me in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around me, as I turned to face him. "Oh, Eddie, you think Edward is okay up there? He hasn't spoken since we told him."

Eddie sighed as he kissed my neck. "I'm sure he will get over it. Don't forget he was very close with her." I nodded, and kissed him back.

"Will, you go get him? We will be late."

My husband nodded and as I heard him head up the stairs to get our son. I finished up cleaning the kitchen from our breakfast. When Eddie returned without Edward I gave a sigh.

"Where is he?"

"I'm here mother." I heard my son say, in a low voice.

"Dear are you alright?" I asked, as I saw he seemed tired, I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead and nodded.

"Yes mother I'm fine."

Once I was sure he wasn't sick, I nodded, "We must go." We headed out the door.

After we had buried Eddie's mother, we went back to his father's house for a small get together in her memory. As I watched Edward, I saw that he seemed sad to be here, it pained me so much to see him hurt to be here.

His grandfather tried to make him feel comfortable being here as Edward's grandmother had but, it did not seem to be working as well as we had hoped. After we had some dinner, Edward's grandfather had gone to Edward.

"Edward, this was grandma Masen's engagement ring, I think she would like you to have it and give it to the girl you would like to marry and spend the rest of your life with." John my husband's father and Edward's grandfather said.

"I will. Thank you, grandpa," Edward said, as he took the ring from his grandfather, Edward handed me the ring to hold, and as he yawned, his father also saw the yawn.

"We must go father, Edward is getting tired," Eddie said, his father nodded, and followed us to the door.

When we got home, Edward went up to his room to get ready for bed. I went to a small box that we could keep the ring in Edward's room and yet still safe. As I knocked on his door, he answered, letting me in.

"Edward, the ring is in here, I will put it up here until you need it," I said as I put it in the back of his shelve of his closet. "Sleep well dear."

"Night mom," he said as I shut the door behind me, and went to mine and Eddie's bedroom to sleep.

As the weeks pasted Edward started to get over his grandmother's death, and started to be his own self once more. He started to play baseball with some of the boys once more, as well as everything else seemed to have gone back to normal.

Edward would come home, do his homework, then go to play with some of the boys. Then Eddie would come home from the office, which Edward would return home to greet his father, they would go and get ready for dinner, we would have dinner and talk about our days.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 12

Edward Jr.'s pov

July 17, 1918

I have been staying at home reading for many weeks; when I heard a sigh I lifted my head to see my mother shaking her head.

"Edward you are going to the market with your mother. You need to get out of this house," she said.

I got up giving a sigh, and nodded. "Alright, just give me five minutes," I said and headed up the stairs to make sure I was properly dressed for an outing. Once I was sure that I was proper I headed back down stairs to meet my mother at the door.

I took her arm in my elbow as we headed down to the market, I hated wearing long sleeves in the hot summer, I often waited outside while my mother went from store to store.

She stopped to get some stuff for tonight's dinner, as well as a dress she has dropped off to get fixed; I was now waiting for her outside a bookstore.

When I waited I saw a young lady that seemed lost and seemed new here, I stepped closer to her, as I was sure other men would most likely take advantage of the young lady.

"Miss, are you lost?" I asked; she looked up at me.

"Yes, I'm new here and have no place to go," was her answer.

"Maybe I can help you." I was wondering where she had been from, I wanted to help her.

"Edward?" I heard my mother say, I gave a sigh hoping so badly that my mother wouldn't be able to notice how attracted to this young lady I was. But I knew the odds where that my mother has noticed this.

"Mother, I was just helping this young lady, she said she isn't from here and has no place to go."

"Did you say who you are?"

"I was just getting to that mother. I'm Edward Masen this is my mother."

"I'm Isabella Swan; it is so nice to meet you both."

"What a pretty name. Where are you from?" My mother asked.

"A town up north."

"That is a long way to go. Why did you come down here?" my mother asked.

"Because my father remarried after my mother died seven months ago, and she is mean to me," was her answer; I felt saddened that someone would hurt her.

"I'm so sorry dear. Why don't you come back to our home, and see if we can help you?" my mother said; I had a very good idea where my mother was going with this. I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

As we headed home, my mother tried to make small talk, but Isabella seemed to have been thinking about something else. Once we got inside, we went to the sitting room.

"Would you like some tea?" my mother asked.

"Yes please Mrs. Masen."

My mother went to get some tea and came back, handing me and Isabella our tea then joining us.

As we talked I saw my mother smile and it was just as I thought. "You can stay in our guest room near Edward's."

"Oh that's very kind of you but I can't accept this."

"Of course you can dear. It is settled, I will tell Mary, my maid, to set the guest room up for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem dear." I saw my mother leave to tell Mary to set the guest room. I gave an angry face, and got up to follow my mother. Once she and Mary finished speaking I walked up to her.

"Mother."

"Edward."

"How can she stay here?"

"She has no place to go Edward, and we have the room, I also saw how you looked at her."

"She is an unknown lady and has no money to her name. What will father say?"

"He will be fine Edward."

"To offer her to stay here because your son showed in attraction to her is crazy."

"That may be so Edward." With that I sighed and walked back to her as did my mother, shortly after.

We waited for my father to get home; we didn't have to wait long, as we heard the door open and close.

He walked into the sitting room, kissing my mother and nodding to me. He seemed confused when he saw Isabella.

"Eddie, dear, this is Isabella Swan; she is new here and has no place to go; I offered her to stay with us as long as she wishes."

"Very well Elizabeth. It's very nice to meet you Miss. Swan."

"and you Sir."


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 13

Elizabeth's pov

July 17, 1918

I shook my head when I saw Edward still inside reading as he has been doing for the past few weeks. "Edward, you are going to the market with your mother."

"Give me five minutes," he said as he headed up the stairs.

I waited for him at the door, where he met me, he took my arm into his elbow as we headed to the market.

I went from store to store, getting stuff for our dinner, as well as a dress I had dropped off just last week. I made my last stop for the day at the bookstore. Edward was waiting for me outside the store.

As I came out of the bookstore after speaking with the owner for a bit. I saw Edward speaking to a young lady, and I saw his face very well. He seemed to be attracted to this young lady.

"Edward?" I asked as I stepped up to them, I saw the young lady look to me then to Edward.

"Mother, I'm just helping this young lady, she said she isn't from here and has no place to go."

I couldn't help but smile at this, maybe she can stay at our place I was thinking. "And have you said who you are?"

"I was getting there, mother. My name is Edward Masen and this is my mother."

"I'm Isabella Swan; it is very nice to meet you both," was her reply.

She is a very pretty girl, and a very pretty name. "That's a very pretty name dear. Where are you from?"

"A town up north."

"That's such a far place to come from. Why did you come down here?"

"Because I ran away since my father remarried after my mother died seven months ago. His new wife is always mean to me."

"I'm so sorry to hear dear, why you don't head back to our place and let's see if we can help you."

We headed back to our home, as we went to the sitting room, Edward and Isabella sat down. "Would you like some tea dear?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Masen."

I went off to get the tea, and came back giving them both their tea and joined them.

As we talked I smiled, "you can stay in our guest room next to Edward's."

"Oh that is so kind of you, but I can't accept this."

"Yes of course you can dear. It's settled. I will just tell Mary my maid to get the guest room set up for you."

"Thank you."

"It is no problem dear." I said as I got up to tell Mary to set the guest room.

"Mary," I called.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen?" my maid called.

"Can you set the guest room for our guest Isabella please?"

"Yes of course," she said; I saw her head up the stairs to set the room up.

"Mother," I heard my son call when he stepped into the room.

"Edward."

"How can she stay here?"

"She has no place to go Edward, and we have the room; I also saw the way you looked at her."

"But mother she is not known and doesn't have much money to her name. What will father think?"

"He will be fine."

"This is crazy to have an unknown young lady stay because your son seemed attracted to her."

"That may be so Edward." I said, and he went off to rejoin her.

As we waited for Edward's father to get home, we didn't have to wait long as my husband came home.

He walked into the sitting room, kissing me and nodding to his son. He looked confused when he saw our guest.

"Eddie dear, this is Isabella Swan; she is new here and has no place to go; I offered her to stay with us as long as she wishes."

"Very well Elizabeth. It's very nice to meet you Miss. Swan."

"And you Sir."


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 14

Isabella's pov

July 17, 1918

I had decided to run away one night after my father's soon to be new wife decided to hit me for no reason. I wasn't able to deal with it anymore; I tried to tell my father about it, but he said if I would just be a good young lady and do as she asked and I wouldn't get hit.

But he never believes me, he always believes it to be my fault that I'm always being hit, so I left during the night and decided to head down to my favorite place that we had gone to since I was a child.

As I got to Chicago, I looked around, not really sure where I was going when I got to the market as it looked to be I saw a young man walking to me.

"Miss, are you lost?" he asked me; when I looked to him, I saw a very handsome first class man. He looked first class from how he was dressed and carried himself.

I was a class below him; I didn't understand why he wanted to help me. "Yes, I'm new here and have no place to go."

"Maybe I can help you."

"Edward?" I heard another woman say, as she stepped to us; when I looked at her she seemed to have been his mother.

"Mother, I was just here to help this young lady, who said she wasn't from here and hadn't a place to go." So she is his mother.

"And have you said who you are yet?"

"I was getting there, mother. I'm Edward Masen, this is my mother."

"I'm Isabella Swan; it's so nice to have met you both."

"That's such a pretty name. Where are you from?"

"A town up north."

"That's a long place to be from. Why did you come here?"

"Because my father is to be remarried, after my mother died seven months ago, and his new wife isn't very nice to me." I thought I saw sadness on Edward's face.

"Why don't you come to our home and see if we can help you," his mother said, we were heading back to their home; his mother tried to have small talk but I was thinking elsewhere. Thinking of my father and his soon to be wife.

As we got into their home, Edward and I sat down in the sitting room.

"Would you like some tea dear?"

"Yes please, Mrs. Masen."

His mother went off to get some tea and came back giving us our tea and joining us.

As we talked for a bit, Mrs. Masen smiled. "You can stay in our guest room, right next to Edward's room."

"Oh, that's very kind of you but I can't accept this."

"Of course you can dear. It is settled, I will tell Mary my maid to get the guest room set up for you."

"That's very kind of you." I saw the look on Edward's face; was that anger? Did he not want me to stay here? I saw Mrs. Masen head out of the room to talk to Mary I guessed, it wasn't long when I saw Edward also walk out of the room.

Shortly after they spoke they both returned.

We waited for Edward's father to return home which we didn't have to wait too long, we heard the door open as Edward's father came home.

He walked into the sitting room and kissed his wife, nodded to his son, his face turned to me, then back to his wife.

"Eddie dear this is Isabella Swan. She is new here and has no place to go. I offered her to stay here as long as she wishes."

He nodded to his wife. "Very well Elizabeth. It is very nice to meet you Miss Swan."

"And you sir."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 15

Elizabeth's pov

July 22, 1918

Isabella seemed to have adjusted well into our family home, since she first joined a week ago. As for my son Edward warming up to her, well, that is another story. I have noticed he still seems a bit cold to her. Though when he thinks no one is looking, he is looking at her as if she is pulling him to her.

I have hopped that he would change soon, the way I had raised him, to be a gentleman. He is being nice to her in the way he is walking and tending to her when it is required but I know he can be an even better gentleman.

Even Isabella noticed, as she stepped to me one day, when he was giving her a glare when she looked at him. Once he headed out the door, to go to the market for me, she stepped up to me.

"He doesn't like me does he?" she asked, with her gentle and sweet voice. She looked at her hands when she finished the question.

I wanted to quickly tell her that he didn't, but I had to stop and think of how to word it right. "No dear, of course he likes you," I said, after a few seconds.

She looked back at me, in that questioning way. "It doesn't seem like he does, like me that is."

"He does; he's just not sure how to show it; this is all new to him. I often catching him, looking at you with a caring expression when he thinks no one is looking."

I was sure she wasn't sure to believe me, that my son was looking at her when he thinks no one is looking, that he likes her. But she nodded, and went to read a book.

I decided when I saw her walk away to have a talk to him about this. He should know; I know him, well enough that I know he is falling for her.

July 23, 1918

I didn't have any time to speak to him; about how he was treating Isabella and how he felt about her, until the following day, when she decided to go for a small walk.

"Edward, I would like to have a word with you," I said when he sat in the sitting room.

"Yes, mother?"

"I don't like how you are treating Isabella."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Edward Anthony, I have raised you better than this. I know, you very well, that you are falling for Isabella…." I held my hands up, stopping him from speaking for him to let me finish. "I have been catching you, more than once and many times and it is more often as the days gone by. You are looking at her, as caring and loving when you think no one is looking."

"Maybe you are just making things up mother."

"Edward, you know I know you well enough to not be making this up. Tell me, are you thinking of going to war still?"

I saw that he wasn't expecting this question.

"Yes, of course I am mother." I knew he was lying about this.

"Be truthful to me Edward. Can you leave Isabella and go to the Great War?"

I saw Edward stop and think many moments before he finally spoke to me.

"No mother, I can't leave Isabella, and go to the Great War. I love her mother."

I couldn't help but smile at my son. "I know, son. Poor Isabella thinks you don't like her at all."

"I'm sorry mother; I'll make it up to her," he said, with his head down, I knew he didn't like it that he was making Isabella think he didn't like her when he was falling for her.

We heard the door open, and I couldn't help but to smile. "Go on son, go and start making it up to her. That would be Isabella coming back from her walk."

I saw my son walk off to great her and then, I went off to work on tonight's dinner.

When I heard the two walk into the kitchen I couldn't help but smile. "How was your walk dear?"

"It was good, thank you," she said.

"Maybe I should, go on a walk with you, the next time you go Bella?" my son asked.

I saw Bella look to my son with a smile on her face; I wasn't sure what they talked about when she walked in and my son greeted her, but it seemed to have gone in a positive way.

"Yes please, I'd like that."

"Good, good," my son said with a smile on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 16

Elizabeth's pov

September 22, 1918

It has been a few months since I had the talk with Edward; he was spending more time with Isabella, as well as tending to her as I had raised him to. He hasn't asked to court her yet, but I know it is bound to happen. I can see it in my son's face that he was waiting for the right moment to ask her.

The two of them have been getting closer, bound as the days go by. I am happy for my son, to finally find someone, a young lady that he enjoyed. I was starting to worry that he wouldn't find someone.

I remember when Edie has noticed and asked me one night as we were in our room, getting ready for bed. "Love, what is going on with our son and Isabella?" he asked me.

"Why, they are falling in love," I explained.

I watched my love, look at me thinking of some things before he nodded. "Well, it is very good our son finally has found someone. However I want to speak to him about this."

I nodded in understanding, I was sure he wouldn't talk our son out of this choice, even if he had tried it didn't look like he have much luck with it.

I kissed my husband and went to bed.

Now that I think back to that night, I'm glad he had been open to this, and didn't try and make our son to not go after his love. I remember the look on my son's face after him and his father had a talk about him and Isabella.

Edward was happy after the talk, so I guessed it went well, which made me smile. Edie wouldn't tell me how it went I really didn't want know really, as long as it went well, I was happy.

As I was tending to some things in the house, I started to hear Edward at the piano, playing. As I listened I learned this was something new. I decided to leave him to it as he tended to the song. I decided to ask him later on what that nice new song was for.

Once Isabella has gone to bed, I decided to ask my son, while we were alone to ask him what that new song was about.

"What was that nice song I heard earlier today, for?"

"Oh, it something I'm making for Isabella. She inspired it."

I couldn't help but to smile at my son for this. "I'm sure she'll love it dear."

"You really think so mother?"

"Yes dear."

I saw my son smile at me, he nodded his head, "I'm heading up to bed now."

I nodded, "Night Edward."

"Night mother."

I watched my son head up the stairs to his bed room, my little boy was growing up now, and I couldn't have been happier.

**Please leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 17

Edward's pov

September 22, 1918

I woke tonight with a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, to find Isabella at the door. "Isabella what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare."

I lead her to the kitchen so we can talk and she can have some tea. "You want to tell me about it?"

I saw her sip her tea after I had given it to her, once we were in the kitchen. "It's just about my father dying in the war, and my stepfather coming and finding me and forcing me to go back."

"I won't let that happen Isabella; your stepfather isn't to come get you."

"But how Edward? Now that he married my mother he tells me what I do."

I wasn't sure how to say that so I patted her hand. Then an idea came to me, if I was to court Isabella, then marry her which would end her stepfather from telling her what she can and can't do. I already planned to court her and marry her some day. However I didn't want ask her with things like this.

I wanted to wait for the right moment, to ask her if I can court her. I was going to wait until Christmas but I can't wait that long now.

I have to think of a plan to do with her. "Isabella, would you like to go on a walk with me tomorrow?"

"Yes please."

"Well, we will. Come on Isabella you should go bed, you have to be tired."

I got to my feet and put the tea cup in the sank and led Isabella to her bed room.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I knew I shouldn't stay until she fell asleep; it wasn't right to, because we were not engaged yet, nor married. But I couldn't tell her no, "Alright; just till you fall asleep."

I watched her as she slowly started to fall asleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I started to head to my own bed room and went to sleep.

September 23, 1918

When I woke the next morning I had gotten dressed and did what I needed to tend to, as I waited for Isabella.

Once she was dressed and down the stairs I smiled at her. "Ready Isabella?"

"Yes."

"Mother, we are going for a walk," I said as we headed out; I saw my mother nod, but I was sure she knew I was planning to as to court her today.

As we went on the walk, I had to stop Isabella or she would have fallen and hurt herself. I've already lost count on how many times.

As we went to a nice area alone with a bench I lead her over and we sat down; We talked some.

"This is really nice."

"You like it?"

"Yes very much."

"I'm glad you like it Isabella."

"Thank you for taking me here Edward."

As we sat there for some time, talking about many other things, I decided at that time was the best of any time to ask her if I may court her.

"Isabella Swan, I enjoy your company and love you very much, and I'd love to be able to court you, if you'll let me."

I saw that she was not expecting that, as I waited. "Isabella?" I asked after time went by and there was no answer.

"Yes, Edward, I'd love you to court me. I love you too."

I couldn't help but smile and hug her.

I was so happy that I was able to court her.

**Thanks for the review. **

**Sorry for the late, I have lost my great-grandmother December 8, 2011 morning. And have not been in the mood for any writing or editing the chapter that my Beta has returned. I'll try to get any other stories I have going now to be updated soon. **

**Please review.**

**Snowy**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you, to my beta, Emberwillow14, thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 18

Elizabeth's pov

May 22, 1919

After my husband's death from the Spanish influenza, it was a hard time for me for months. It still is hard for me at times for his death. I couldn't believe he was gone sometimes. My son has grown since his father has died. After a talk with his father, which he had approved for Isabella and Edward being married some day.

Told him to take care of her and me, of course. Edward has and most likely will keep that promise he had made for his father. The way I had seen Isabella and Edward look at each other at times remind me so much about me and my husband when we were their age. Though when I saw those same looks, it was when they think no one was looking and watching them. It made me smile.

Many times reminded me, that my husband and I had done a very good job raising our son, into a young man. Many times I find myself wishing that he was still alive, he would be proud of Edward, and the man he had become and is still becoming.

At those thoughts I find myself thinking back down to the time of all the good and bad times my husband and I had. Which many times made me miss him even more.

"Are you alright?" I heard Isabella ask me. I smiled at her, or the best way I can.

"Yes I'm alright."

"Alright." I can tell she was not going to push me to tell her what was wrong, at which I was sure she had a good idea something was. I was sure she knew as well very well what was wrong, with me.

"Edward and I will be going out for dinner tonight. Are you going to be alright alone tonight?"

"Yes dear. You and Edward should go have fun."

"We can cancel and stay home with you tonight if you want."

"No, no go dear."

"Well, alright if you're sure."

"Yes I'm very sure."

"Alright, I'm going to go and get ready." She said as she headed up the stairs.

I went back to my own thoughts, about my husband. Once Isabella finished getting ready Edward came home, said hello to me we talked for a bit before we heard Isabella start coming down stairs. We turned and smiled. Once she was down, Edward walked to her and kissed her hand with a smile.

"Ready love?" he asked.

"Yes."

He looked back at me, "Are you sure you don't want us to stay home tonight? You do seem not yourself mother."

"Yes I'm sure. Go on now. I'm going to just have something small and read a bit and go bed." I said.

I watched them walk out the house, before I went to finish what I was doing.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Twilight. **

**Thank you to all my readers. **

Chapter 19

Elizabeth's pov

May 23, 1919

I did read a bit and went to bed early after wise. The following morning I was awake and tended to my normal things while I let Bella and Edward rest. I knew they be very happy, I was happy for them. I sat down and started read once more once things where finished.

A bit after they walked down stairs dressed and joined me in the sitting room.

"How was it last night?" I asked them.

"It was fun, I was glad to have gone," Bella said.

"She did great, she didn't even fall," Edward said.

I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"That was just because you where there to catch me before I fell," she said back to my son which only made me laugh once more.

"I'm glad you both had fun and was able to come home in one piece," I joked.

"How you feel mother?" My son asked.

"Much better thank you dear," I said.

I was very happy for the two, and could see a lot goof things happen between these two.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this story.**


End file.
